When I need help the most
by WarWolf216
Summary: Kyo goes out for a midnight stroll when his mysterious bully appears out of no where. From there, Kyo faces him many times but when will he stand up for himself to defeat the teen. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo slipped out of the window, making sure he wouldn't wake anyone. He leapt into the air as he landed with his back hunched, like a cat. It looked like it would rain and by his senses there was a bad rainstorm coming. He only wanted to go out for a midnight stroll around the city. The shadows kept him hidden or any people who managed to make out his form, would be gone in the blink of the eye. He stayed close to the sidewalk, carefull not to step on any litter when a hand reached out from behind the alley. It dragged Kyo in the darker shadows.

"Ah, look here. We got the one and only, Kyo," came a voice recognizable to Kyo. These were his school bullies but no one could take him down. He remembered the challenge that he accepted.

"I'll get hold of you one day, Kyo," the bully had said. "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try," he answered a bit too confident. They had walked off to make a point while ocassionally turning to stare at him during the class periods. And now here he was, him and his possy ganging up on Kyo.

**Kyo's POV**

"You aren't going to hurt me. I'm too strong and you know it," I shouted clear so I knew they had heard me. "We already know. You become weak when it rains. We watched you in class and noticed your behavior, anyway, enough chit-chat," he resumed restraining me by holding my arms firmly around my back. When he neared, I kicked his stomach as he stumbled back, wheezing while holding his stomach. A single raindrop fell on my nose. I paniced the way I panic and fought the guy holding my arms.

I kicked and pulled and I knew I was getting weaker by the second. He wouldn't let go of me as I watched the bully rise to his feet in the rain. He strolled over to me casually as I wasted the last of my breath pulling to no use. I felt him lift my chin to his face and the pain reflected off my eyes. They tugged back at my arms making me yelp as I heard cracks all throughout my spine. The now dark teen drew back his fist and it made a hard contact in my ribs. The wind got knocked out of me and I couldn't find a way to breath as another hit from his foot to my side made me lower my head back down.

They finally let go of my arms as I slid down the to the concrete. I felt pain all over my body and when I looked up, they were all kicking me as hard as they could. Their eyes beamed the color bloody red and they got what they wanted. Once the job was finished, they turned around and ran in the lights of the glowing city. "We'll meet like this again and give us a fight next time, alright," he yelled from the street lamp post. I couldn't tell which way they went or how they looked as my vision blurred out of focus.

"KYO!," I heard someone yell. I hugged my knees at the thought of them coming back. When I stared at the figure above me, Yuki stood there, dumbfounded, not really having any expression on his pale face. "How the hell did you get into this mess, Dumb cat," he replied staring down at the pool that bloody Kyo was bathing in. I tried to tell him what had happened but why had the person I hated the most be right in front of me when I needed help. Besides, I couldn't really move my jaw or have enough energy to tilt my head. I only let out a groan which hurt my throat when Yuki lifted me onto his back. "Geez, you're heavy. Wha do ya eat all the time, Friskies," he laughed but complained at the same time.

My head swayed around a few times before I completely dazed out only to be awaken by the complaining of Yuki. "Th- They did this," I mumbled although I knew he hadn't heard or understood me. "I didn't think they'd pick a time like this," I groaned unable to speak anymore. "Why'd you come out, especially on a night time stroll," he said in the low voice he had as he turned a corner to cut through barking dogs. He left me to ponder on this judgement until we got home. How had he.. had he followed me? "Oh and I just woke up when I heard your yelp for help," he responed. "I thought it was Tohru" That little son of a- That got me mad, I began to regain enough energy to claw at his shoulders, harsly leaving bloody marks where they had been.

"Alright, you think you can manage on your own, that's okay with me," Yuki said as he let me drop to the floor. I wheezed and felt my chest slowly fall and not come back up. I had gotten the air knocked out of me again. Yuki sighed and lifted an unconcious Kyo on his good shoulder. "He actually made me bleed. I should've just left him there," Yuki admited and the sound of pouring rain reminded him that it was raining.

**A/N: Had a little fun with this. Torturing Kyo and making snooty remarks but this is how I would probably act in that situation. Anyway, Chapter two will be coming up. Remember, ** "We'll meet like this again and give us a fight next time, alright," he yelled. **Review.. I need brilliant idea's.**


	2. Lockers

I slowly opened my eyes to be back in my room in the daytime. I leaned over to watch the time pass on my alarm until it didn't ring when it had to. The sound of fast paced footsteps was heard and the ocasional "I'm late" Lifting myself out of the bed, I found scars all over my body and I sped down the stairs to the kitchen. Shigure was the only one there, sipping tea. "I see you're awake, not to mention Tohru went walking to school with Yuki today. They look so adorable in the sun rising ab-" "THEY WHAT!," I cut him off racing through the door to catch up to the rat and Tohru.

They were at the doors of the school when I saw them from a distance.

The bell rang and I ran through the halls to arrive to my class on time. I noticed that the teacher wasn't there, only the Yuki fan club crowding around poor Yuki. He leaned down on his desk, resting his head on his arms. They were all talking about some big party at their house in Yuki's honor but Yuki didn't seem to enjoy this idea. It wasn't like he could say anything but it would be nice to hear him yell for once. "Class sit down," the tall man said in a loud but clear voice. The girls hesitated before slumping in their chairs, far away from Yuki.

That was the most boring hour in US history, I thought as I strolled the full halls. People were wandering around looking close to lost and others were in groups talking about something I didn't care about. "Geesh, is that all you do all day! Stand around here wasting ten minutes of your time," I screamed at one of the girl groups. The leader of the group, put her hands on her hips," You seem like you know what you're doing. Why don't you go to a hairball class, cat boy" I threw my arms up at her,"Who you calling cat boy! Besides your too busy talking to your group of pathetic preps to even notice that a class like that dosen't even exist"

She shook her head in disgust before turning, giving a signal, and walking away with four other girls following, hips slashing back and forth. I climbed up the stairs to arrive at my locker on the second floor. Tohru was there with Uo talking when I came up to her. "Kyo, aren't you supposed to be at home in bed." "Er, what!," I said amused at her tone of surprisement. "When Yuki brought you home, Shigure called Hatori to come check on you and he said that you need to stay at home in bed."

I didn't want her to know what had happened. I couldn't show any weakness. " Uh, yea. It's a long story," I responded giving myself more time to think up an excuse. The warning bell rang as if on cue after these words and I watched her run off to her classroom.

The halls were empty and because I had taken an extra class in middle school, I was free for an hour to roam the halls. I stopped by the water fountain to drink when a force threw me up against the wall. My bully moved his arm up to my throat so I wouldn't be able to breathe as soon as the bell rung for the final time. I grasped his strong arm around my throat, feeling it close down harder the more I tried to pry it off. He let go as I crumpled to the ground, rasping out curse words from my harsh breathing.

I stood up forcefully with a pained groan to greet my partner who was waiting for me to lift my body off the ground. "What the hell do you want," I choked out. "I figured since your the only teen around here with anger issues, that it should be easy to break that," he answered. I shoved my fist into his face as he dodged briskly, almost tripping and lowered his leg to swipe past mine. I didn't have time to react as the surprise of his dodge covered my mind. The floor broke my fall and I landed only to push back up. Blood already started seeping through my head and tangled my messy hair but I wasn't going to give up that easily. "You said you wanted a fight so here I am, A FAIR FIGHT!" We swung our fists, legs and anything we had on us until we were both leaned down, catching our breath.

He broke the silence and pushed me against the wall again as soon as he had the chance," I liked you better when you were weak" With that he returned his arm back to it's original position above my throat. I had already thought this a while back and kicked him where I fell hunched over, like a cat. My hands reached up to my throat to see it bloody cut open. My enemy pulled out a pocket knife as he swung it through his fingers. "Hey, that's cheating!," I yelled.

"I didn't say anything about cheating," he slashed the sharpness of it across my skin letting the fresh blood ooze out at the spot. I stood back, holding my leg where it had blood dribbling all over my fingers. When I lifted my hand up to my face, it changed from frightened to anger. I felt my mind begin mixing with diffrent emotions, some I thought had been stored away for centuries. I lifted both fists in the air and pounded on his face with a double kick after. One which he lifted the knife and cut my leg on the second kick. It was bleeding from bad to worse in a few seconds and I paid very close attention to the energy I was wasting. I didn't want to end up like yesterday night. He aimed mostly for my legs and feet but my arms got away with a few scars. My face was fine, I had kept it out of his reach for the past 45 minutes.

The bell should've rang about thirty minutes ago if I was even counting right. Each second here felt like a minute to me. "Damnit, just something happen already!," I shouted which echoed down the halls. A nasty gash made me switch my attention to it as he sliced though my ankles. I gasped at the pain that spread and fell to my knees, inspecting every part of my body. My ankles were the color of red and it was covering my feet in it too. "Pathetic," I heard my opponent mumble. "Well, if you played fair.. I would win without your damn things," I spoke louder than him yet I was covered in blood and losing more fast. The bell rang and the halls were once again filled with the talking of people in groups. I was tied in a stupid locker, passed out.

I had lost too much blood and my arms kept rubbing against the cold metal. I waited for another hour as more passed by and I could see everyone's feet from behind the shingles, protecting the locker. When the final bell rang, I watched each set of feet pass by until I recognized Tohru, Yuki, and Ou walking together in the end of the day. I muttered under the rope across my mouth for someone to get me. It was probably the blood seeping out through the shingles, that caught Tohru's attention. "Yuki, what's that," she said pointing to my enimies locker. Yuki had the key to opening anyone's locker because he was the president of the student council so he leaned in for a closer look. When he unlocked the damn cell, I poured out with the blood spreading across the marble floor. Tohru screamed and ran in circles asking what she should do before everything blacked out.

"This has gone too far," Hatori said a little low. I could tell it was him by the tone of voice. I felt a cold hand up on my forehead and pulled away, my eyes shooting open. "Calm down Kyo, I know what happened," Hatori exclaimed in a calm soothing voice which worked on me. My muscles tensed and I looked around to be in my room, in my bed. "I have Yuki to be with you everyday in school, now," he stated. "I don't need that damn rat," I yelled in his face. "Trust me. By the results, you need him more than Tohru," he said leaving the room. My face paled and I didn't like this idea at all. "Stupid Yuki. Why does he have to be my escort," I mumbled. "I don't need anybody. I'm fine alone" With that last sentence, I punched the nearby wall to prove my point. My fist stung from the contact as I drew it back to feel the roughness. Had I really gone weak?

I jumped out of bed to feel my body sore from the sudden movement. I knew Yuki would be ordered to be at my side every damn day and I hated that. It's like my worst nightmare came to life, actually my worst nightmare was of my form but this was still close. The window slid open easily as I made my way down slowly like the day before only it wasn't night yet. As soon as my feet touched the dirt, I ran off at top speed to the forest. Finding the tallest tree around, I climbed to the top, feeling it bend. If I went out any further, it would break under my weight but I had catlike instincts so I didn't care.

"Damn it, Yuki. Why do you have to be there for me when I need help the most," I sighed. "It's not like we're gonna get along but I hate that rat. He does know that we will get into fist fights more often, mostly because he's following me everywhere" My ears perked up at the crunching of leaves and rustle of bushes. I lowered my head low if it was anyone I knew especially Yuki. Yuki appeared from the clearing, stumbling around logs and moss. I laughed at his reaction when he saw me high from his reach. He stood there looking up at me with pleading eyes but I wouldn't give in. There is no way I would go down there to see him.

"Kyo, you're sick. You shouldn't be out here or climbing any trees," he said still staring up at the cat in the tree. I didn't reply. "Lemme guess, you're stuck" I paused and thought about it. Could I get down? With one single look down below me, I knew I was stuck up there. It was too high for jumping distance but I couldn't let Yuki know I was really stuck. Besides if I did jump, it would sting my arms and legs from the force gravity was pulling me. Yuki walked up to the tree, placed his hands around the rim, and swayed it back and forth. I hooked on with my claws outstretched, a fear reaction I had to keep my balance. When I felt my legs give way underneath me, I dangled with my legs over the edge. Yuki was simply watching this entire scene from at the bottom. Fear gripped my stomach as I saw the sun go down into the rolling hills. My arms let go and I felt the wind rush through my sides.

"Kyo, your fine," he said. I looked up to see my back hunched up, claws hooking in the soil, and tail pointing outwards. "Okay.. , that was weird," I replied. When I got up, my head went in a dizzy state. Now, I swayed back. Yuki hooked his arm around my head and dragged me back to that stupid house or more like I fell but he lifted me back up. It was embarassing to see me like this so I cursed out angry hatefull words at myself for being so weak and at the world for punishing me like this. I groggly walked up the stairs and fell, face first into my bed. I fell asleep about a minute after that as Yuki was the one complaining for the snoring I made. It was going to be a long night for Yuki to straighten things out and figure out why he, specifically he, would have to take care of a dumbass cat who wouldn't notice an enemy in a corner across him.

**A/N: Don't know how it came to this but just flow with the story. I guess, Yuki and Kyo are stuck together for a while... NO KyoxYuki pairings. Don't even make me think that. They're just enemies who are glued together until Kyo solves his problem. Tell me if it's good, I worked three days on this so.. R&R!**


	3. Yuki

I hated this, every moment. That damn rat had to follow me everywhere. "Can't you go to your own locker," I threw my hands up at him. He simply answered," No" The class was starting to see this as a romantic thing for us. "Yuki following Kyo, it's just so adorable," one of the Yuki fan club girls whispered to another who just giggled behind her hands. My sensitive ears picked up every word," WHO YOU CALLING ADORABLE!" That made them laugh even more. "Look, he admited it," someone in the back said. The entire class stared at us for the full hour, switching from Yuki to Me. Our teacher even had to slap her ruler on the desk to get their attention.

It was another long hour. When the bell rang, I ran to the front of the teens crowding the entrance. I wanted to be the first one out that door. Sadly the teacher was handing out our graded tests and when I was about to burst out of the crowd, she called my name. My score had been a 64 but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from that damn Yuki. I raced down the hall, around a corner, and let my back feel the wall. Yuki looked around, his head cocked at my corner but he walked along the other set of stairs.

I let out a sigh of relief. I finally had another class period to myself. Yuki would be wandering the halls, calling my name, and I wouldn't show up. Perfect. All I had to worry about now, was my bully problem but he was no where to be seen.

After a supposed fifteen minutes, I heard Yuki's footsteps from in the stairs. If I didn't hide, he would find me. I walked into an empty classroom with chairs stacked on the desks. I left the lights off and locked the door so that rat wouldn't find me. He passed by quietly, I could barely make out his figure from the tinted window. As I examined the room's contents, a desk was pushed in front of the door. I turned around to touch my bully's nose. His eyes were narrowed and his sharp canines were showing.

"Hello there, orange top," he called out to me.

"Don't call me that"

"Aw, did I anger the pussy cat" That question made my eyes turn bead red and my nose scrunch up. I held the anger in.

"What's wrong, tomato"

"THAT'S IT!," I ran at him in full speed to finally make a blow to his face. He fell back only to push his slim body up.

"Ooh, a tough feline," he taunted. His foot came in contact with my face. I hit the wall and let myself loosely fall back down. I lifted my weight like a pushup with a massive pain in my shoulders but I ignored it. We ducked, swerved, and let our massive blows hit the other until he rolled back before rushing to me at an off sprint. His knuckles beat at my chest as I was pushed back by the force.

A sudden blurr passed over the teen in front of me. He was slammed into a desk by Yuki who had surprisingly noticed me. He was now pinned against the furniture.

"Don't you ever do that, again.. or I will track you down, find out where you live, and I WILL HURT YOU!," he said in his lowest, darkest voice he could find. The guy underneath Yuki only laughed and pushed him off.

"Yeah, and who's gonna do that. Damn rat or Stupid cat" Yuki froze.

"How'd you know," he asked not wanting to know the answer, he tensed.

"I figured, the way ya'll hate each other, the weather patterns, and the way you act," the bully answered with a grin, knowing he had the advantage. "All I know is ya'll name each other those stupid names" Yuki relaxed his body slightly. If anyone knew about the family secret, especially an enemy... Yuki shivered at the thought.

While Yuki was lost in his thoughts, the teen moved over to finish me off since his plan was a success. I had already gotten over the shock that Yuki was on my side for once and didn't notice the guy standing behind me. He slammed me down, pinning me for the time being until Yuki shook out and stared down at the teen. My arms were placed above my head as the heavier teen placed his hip on my stomach, making me completely vulnerable to the one on top. Yuki rushed at the bully, grabbing his arms to try and pry them off mine.

"Hurry Yuk- i," I spat out, trying to lift my hands from his. My hands became coated with sweat and turned red as less blood was getting to that part since there was a clog which were my enemy's other hands. My face turned bright pink as the air began to leave my lungs.

"Geesh, w-hy ar-e you so hea-vy!," I squeeked out in small parts before Yuki was able to pry his hands off mine. I sucked in gulps of fresh air as I leaned over, hands over my stomach as I finally saw Yuki beat the crap out of the other.

"Hey, you okay," Yuki knelt to me, lowering his hand. I turned to see the other teen gone. Coward, I thought. I took his hand and lifted myself up with a deal of pain, I just didn't show it.

Tomorrow was the weekend and I was highly expecting it.

**A/N: It didn't take as much time as I thought. The other chapters were more violent but the next one is when it all takes place... If you know what I mean.**


End file.
